What If?
by Daughter of Athena-5232
Summary: Percy died at the end of the Last Olympian. Annabeth and a few others make speeches at his funeral, and Annabeth breaks down too! Epilogue is Annabeth's world without Percy. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This is my first ever fanfiction on Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and I'm very excited about it. Basically, this fanfiction is about what I think would have happened had Percy died in the Last Olympian. :-( **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and his amazing demigod friends, nor do I own the gods and goddesses of Olympus. It's all Ancient Greece and Rick Riordan.**

_Annabeth's POV_

The war had just ended. Ethan Nakamura had just stabbed Luke in his Achilles' heel. I still don't know how or why he did it, but all I knew was that I was grateful to him. It meant that Percy didn't have to die. Speaking of Percy, where is he? I haven't seen him since we split up during the battle. I have to go tell him that we won. I probably should also tell him happy birthday and that I love him. Yes, it's true. Don't think you didn't see this coming. I love Percy Jackson, and I know that no matter how he feels, nothing will change that.

I begin my search for the Seaweed Brain, and I go outside to the exterior of Olympus. I see several people crying, and Clarisse was sitting next to the covered up body of Silena Beauregard, along with half of the Aphrodite cabin and Aphrodite herself. That was when I noticed the big commotion at the entrance of Olympus. People were standing around in a circle. Some were crying, and others were so shocked that they didn't know what to do. I figured that some of them had seen Percy. Travis Stoll walked out from the group, tears streaming down his face. I walked up to him smiling. "Hey, Travis!" I began excitedly. "Have you seen Percy?" He looked at me solemnly. What had happened that made Travis, prank extraordinaire, look solemn? "Travis, what's wrong? What happened?" I asked worriedly now.

"You should come with me, Annabeth." He said quietly. He then proceeded to grab my arm and pull me toward the group. As we were pushing our way through the group toward the middle, I began speaking again.

"Travis, once we're done here, could you tell me where-" was as far as I got, before the smile on my face disappeared. We had reached the middle of the circle, and in the middle was a site I'd never wanted to see. Percy Jackson, his hair in tangles, was limp on the ground with an arrow sticking from the small of his back, his Achilles' heel. I could subconsciously feel my hand cover my mouth and tears began to roll down my face. I ran toward him, though everyone tried to hold me back, and knelt in front of his cold, lifeless body. "No." I whispered as Travis knelt down next to me, picking me up by my shoulders and handing me to my half-brother, Malcolm, whom I hugged and cried on. He was dead. Percy, _my _Percy, was dead. I couldn't believe it. I never got to say goodbye. I never got to tell him that I love him. I couldn't believe it. He was dead…

**A/N: And that is it. I will be making another chapter about the funeral, where Annabeth and a few other people will make a speech. Please vote on who you think should also make a speech out of the following people:**

**1. Grover**

**2. Nico**

**3. Thalia**

**4. Sally**

**5. Chiron**

**6. Travis**

**7. Paul**

**8. Conner**

**9. Tyson**

**10. Poseidon**

**11. Rachel**

**12. Clarisse**

**Choose three out of those 12 to make speeches. I will be counting the votestomorrow at 6:30 pm, so any vote placed after that will not be counted. Thank you! Review please.**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

**A/N: Hey! So I only got two votes so far; therefore, I will be increasing the time to vote. The new date is March 1, at 6:30 pm! Please vote!**


	3. IMPORTANT AN!

**A/N: Okay everyone! I have the CURRENT results! I know that I said final results would be counted yesterday, but I only have two winners so far, and every other contestant has one vote! So, if you have already voted, it doesn't matter! VOTE AGAIN! Deadline is tonight at 7:00. I will be counting results and posting immediately afterwards! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay! I've counted all the votes and decided on the speakers at Percy's funeral! We had a five-way tie, so I decided that we'd have five speakers instead of just three. This doesn't include Annabeth. Now, I will tell you the winners:**

**Chiron**

**Sally**

**Poseidon**

**Grover**

**Nico**

**These are the people who will definitely be speaking at Percy's funeral, but I might insert a few short speeches of my personal favorite. **

**I have changed my mind about actually writing the speeches tonight, because I need to figure out what I will need to write for each speech. However, I will definitely be posting by tomorrow night! Thank you for voting!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm SO SORRY! I am the worst person ever! I told you I'd update a few weeks ago, but I just never did! I apologize, and I hope you'll forgive me. It took me a bit longer than I expected to be able to create speeches for the MPV (most popular votes) and for my special speeches, but I finally got it! Please, no flames! Love y'all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. J**

Percy's Funeral

Annabeth Chase's POV

I sat there, looking at the coffin. We had a mortal ceremony for him because of his love of the real world. The skies are grey and so is my mood. I never expected to have to do this; I never wanted to see this day. Then again, nobody really does want this to happen. I wish I could go back to that day in Mount St. Helen's when I kissed him. I wish I had told him how I feel. He was my best friend, and I wanted so much more. Now, he's gone.

"Annie, it's time." I looked up and saw Chiron in his wheelchair next to me. He looked broken; after all, Percy was practically his son. He was dressed in a nice tuxedo, perfectly trimmed with a nice little water lily pinned to his jacket.

I sighed and stood up to go into the church where the funeral was being held. Everyone looked at me solemnly and carefully, as if at any time, I would break, shatter like broken glass. I wouldn't, I would be strong. I thought…

**A/N: I know I'm evil. I will post up more tomorrow night, but I really need to sleep, so good night y'all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am a horrible person. I've wanted to write some new fanfictions, but I wanted to make sure I finished this one first. I apologize for the wait. I have made myself promise that I will not post any more fanfictions unless I have them completed first. Please forgive me. And now, I give you, the speeches. **

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Chiron walked up to the podium with the many speakers behind him, their note cards in their hands. Only five people, not including me, were giving extra long speeches. However, a few others wanted to talk, so we gave them a time limit of one minute. The line up for the speeches was Chiron, Sally, Clarisse, Poseidon, Grover, the Stolls, Nico, Thalia, and lastly, me. I wanted to go last because I assumed there would probably be a lot of tears.

Everyone became quiet as Chiron stepped up to the microphone. "We are gathered here today to say goodbye to a friend, a son, and a brother. Percy Jackson was a good man. I thought of him as my own son. I had always assumed the father figure in his life because of his biological father, Poseidon, being bound by law to never have contact with him. I remember the first day that Percy came to Camp Half-Blood. He was passed out on Grover's shoulder as he came down to the Big House. I knew he was a special demigod from the moment I saw him. Grover told me he had defeated the Minotaur. I was so surprised. I couldn't understand how a twelve year old, untrained boy could defeat the Minotaur as his first monster. But he had. And I couldn't have been more proud of him. I realized that he was the demigod we had been waiting for when he went on the quest to the Sea of Monsters. I had assumed that he wouldn't come back alive, but he did. Then when Thalia came back, I was unsure of myself. Thalia was strong, but Percy was, well, Percy. No one, not even Thalia, could be as selfless as he. The summer when Annabeth went missing, I was terrified. Annabeth was like my daughter. I had taught her everything. Then I found out about Percy's determination to find her. I didn't realize it, but the entire time he was gone, I couldn't help but think, "If anyone can get her back, Percy can." And it was true. Percy and Annabeth came back to Camp Half Blood, safe and sound. I then learned of Thalia's decision to join the Hunter's of Artemis. My suspicions of Percy were confirmed. He was the one we were waiting for. They, Percy and Annabeth, went into the Labyrinth the next summer. I don't remember ever being so terrified for two of my students. When they came back, Camp Half Blood was in war with Kronos's army. That night, I knew it was coming. The war to end all wars was here. I planned and planned. I kept trying to come up with ways to protect Percy. I failed at that one job. I failed at the one job that I needed to succeed at-" Chiron's voice started to crack as tears welled up in his eyes. Everyone was surprised. Nobody, and I mean nobody, has ever seen Chiron cry.

He rolled off the podium as Sally Jackson came up. She was crying silent tears. "I know that I was supposed to have this really long speech about how much I loved Percy and all of that, but I'm afraid that I will cry as soon as I begin. So I will simply tell you my thoughts on Percy. He was my son. I loved him so much, and he was my pride and joy. I did everything I could to help and protect him. I even married Gabe Ugliano. However, the first summer he went to Camp Half Blood, I knew that it was no longer I who could protect him. I knew that I could no longer cover his ears if someone uttered a curse word. I knew I couldn't kiss his booboos and make him feel better. I knew he had grown up. I knew that it was time to let someone else protect him. It was time to let go." Sally stopped speaking abruptly and quickly sat down in her chair. Clarisse got up there in a nice black leather jacket and black trousers, along with a white t-shirt and a black bandana.

"Prissy and I weren't close friends. We had our differences. MAJOR differences. But I still couldn't help but be sad when he died. He was like the glue that kept Camp Half Blood together. I don't know how we will go on any longer without falling apart. Prissy wasn't just a random demigod. He was like the dad of the family. Annie over there was his loving wife and we were his children whom he guided throughout the years. And I don't know if everyone can say this, but I'm really gonna miss the kid." The most surprising thing ever happened, A tear slid down Clarisse's cheek. No one spoke a word.

Poseidon quickly stood up and got onto the podium. "Percy was my son. He was everything and even more that I could have asked for. I am so proud of him. I know I wasn't there for any of his life. I regret it because there are so many things that a father and son could do together. I always wanted to take him fishing. We would've had a blast. I loved Percy. I always will." Poseidon got off the podium as Grover got up there.

"Percy Jackson. That is a name that will go down in history. It is the name of a young man who would give his life for others. It is the name of young man who was considered a brother for many people. It is the name of a young man who never gave up. And most importantly, it is the name of a young man who saved your and my life. Percy was my best friend. I thought of him as my brother. I was his protector. I remember watching him kill the Minotaur with a horn while I was moaning for food. I would do anything to replace that life in the coffin with mine. I am positive that many of you would. Percy was your leader. He guided you in the right direction with the help of Annabeth. He loved you even if he didn't know you on a personal basis. I will miss him dearly."

As Grover sat down, the Stolls got up. "We just wanted to say that we're going to miss Percy. We teased him all the time, and I know that we weren't the best people to work with." Travis said.

"Today, we want to apologize to Percy for being condescending and for putting that piranha in his bed. We are very sorry Perce." With that, the Stolls stepped down.

Nico got up there really quickly. "I thought of Percy as the older brother I never had…in my lifetime. He was always there for me, even when I tried to push him away. I guess that's what makes Percy, well, Percy. He doesn't give up on you, no matter how much you tell him you hate him. I'm grateful for that."

Thalia stood up and walked briskly to the microphone. " I just wanted to say that I am sure gonna miss that Kelp Head. He was my cousin, and no matter how much I teased him, the kid definitely grew on me." She stepped down. It was finally my turn. I stood slowly and walked to the podium. I looked out and saw the tearful eyes of Sally Jackson staring up at me. I gave her a smile and I then began to talk.

"I think— I think when it's all over, it just comes back in flashes, you know? It's like a kaleidoscope of memories, but it just all comes back. But he never does. I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen. It's not really anything he said, or anything he did. It was the feeling that came along with it. And… crazy thing is, I don't know if I'm ever going to feel that way again. But I don't know if I want to. I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him it was losing me. I don't know if you know whom you are until you lose who you are_._" With that I sat down, a silent tear streaming down my face. Everyone stood up and clapped. That was the end of Percy Jackson.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So this is it. The last chapter of this fanfiction is finally here. I have never finished a fanfiction. I hope you tell me what you think. Thanks! **

Epilogue

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I yelled for my two-year-old son to come into the living room. I smiled as the young blonde headed boy ran into the room. He looked just like his father. I was dressed in an elegant black gown. It was the night of the memorial service for Percy Jackson. We held one every year. I cried every time, only to be comforted by my close friend Connor Stoll. We had grown closer over the two years that Percy has been dead. I still wonder how that happened, but I realize that he and I were the only two left after Percy's funeral. Everyone had left, and he was the one who comforted me. We'd become so close that we are planning on getting married in about five months. It was a surprise to everyone; almost as surprising as when I first told them I was pregnant. Then again, Grover fell out of his chair when I announced that news. "Mommy, did you want somefing?" Percy asked. Yes, I named him after Percy. I smiled down at him. He was dressed in his little tuxedo. He had this little troublemaker smile on his face.

"No, Perce, I was just calling to tell you that Connor would be here in just a few minutes. You need to go get your pajamas because you are going over to Uncle Grover's house tonight. When you are finished packing, be sure to bring your bag out here into the living room, so Connor can pick them up and bring them with us."

He smiled up at me. "Will do, Mommy." He said and then ran into his bedroom. He's quite smart for a two year old. I think he definitely got something from me. He's also very funny though, which is something he got from his father. I never really pay attention to how close he is in resemblance to his father. It hurts too much. It reminds me of my pregnancy. I was all alone.

Ding Dong. I heard the doorbell ring. I quickly got up and answered it. Connor was standing there in a nice tux. I couldn't help but think of how Percy would look in a tux. It was depressing. I knew that I would never be able to love someone the way I loved Percy. Connor knows that. He also knows that I'm trying. He loves me for that.

"Hey, babe." He said as he walked in and kissed my cheek. Percy walked out of his room with a small bag in tote.

"Hi, Connor!" Percy screamed. He was so excited to be going to his namesake's memorial service.

"Hey little buddy!" Connor said, and he picked Percy up while smiling at me. "Are you ready to go?" Connor asked Percy and me. Percy nodded happily at him, and I smiled.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I replied. Connor smiled sadly. He wasn't jealous, but he was mourning the loss of one of his closest friends. I sometimes wonder what it would be like if Percy hadn't died. Then I think about if he would've been angry with me because of Percy. The little one, of course. Would he be happy with him? I look back on Percy Sr.'s death, and I think about how it was a turning point in my life.

"Annie, it's time to go." Connor interrupts me from my thoughts. I smile at him. The last things I see before I'm out the door are the sea-green eyes of Percy and my child.

**A/N: That was it. And yes, if you guessed, I used Taylor Swift's monologue from the IKYWT music video. Thanks for reading! Bye…**


End file.
